wingsoffirefandomcom-20200223-history
A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia
'' to The Brightest Night.]] A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia is present at the beginning of every Wings of Fire book except books in the third arc and is a scroll available to any dragon in Pyrrhia. The dragon drawings are illustrated by Joy Ang. Before being updated by Starflight, the guide incorrectly stated that Dazzling was the current queen of the RainWings; that the tribe had no natural weapons, that all of the NightWings still had telepathy and precognition, and gave no mention about the animus magic in the SeaWing Royal Family (most likely because the NightWings either did not possess the knowledge or did not want to share it). In Moon Rising, the guide is edited by Starflight, adding details such as the RainWings' venom, Queen Glory being the queen of the RainWings and NightWings, and the NightWings' lack of their supposed powers. Before being updated by Starflight, the guide states which side of the war each tribe was on/who they were allied with. Only afterward, it shows which students from which tribes are at Jade Mountain Academy. This description is updated according to the plot of the series, and therefore is slightly different from the actual guide. In Darkstalker (Legends), the guide showed the same information only updated to the time of the start of the book and also showed the animus dragons of each tribe. MudWings ]] ]] Description: Thick, armored brown scales, sometimes with amber and gold undersides; large, flat heads with nostrils on the top of the snout. Abilities: Can breathe fire (if warm enough); hold their breath for up to an hour; blend into mud puddles; usually very strong; if hatched from a blood-red egg, they are physically resistant to fire and most extreme sources of heat. Queen: *Queen Moorhen (Current) *Queen Crane (Darkstalker) Alliances (The Dragonet Prophecy ''- ''The Brightest Night): Currently* allied with Burn and the SkyWings in the great war Formerly* allied with Blister and the SeaWings in the great war Known Animus Dragons: None Students at Jade Mountain: Marsh, Newt, Sepia, Sora, Umber Note: Sora and Umber are currently not at school due to them leaving after the history cave fire. SandWings ]] ]] Description: Pale yellow or white scales the color of desert sand; poisonous barbed tail; forked black tongues; eyes black as onyx. Abilities: Can survive a long time without water; poison enemies with tips of tails like scorpions (the cure for this venom is a certain cactus); bury themselves for camouflage in the desert sand, breathe fire. Queen: *Queen Thorn (The Brightest Night-present) *Queen Scorpion (Darkstalker) *Queen Oasis (Before the SandWing War of Succession) Alliances (The Dragonet Prophecy ''-'' The Brightest Night): Burn fights* alongside SkyWings and MudWings; Blister is* allied with the SeaWings and the NightWings (formerly), and Blaze has* the support of most SandWings as well as an alliance with the IceWings. Known Animus Dragons: Jerboa (Darkstalker), Jerboa II (Darkness of Dragons) Students at Jade Mountain: Arid, Onyx, Ostrich, Pronghorn, Qibli Note: Onyx currently not at school due to hurting her leg in a sandstorm, Qibli is currently not at school due to working for Queen Thorn at her palace, although he may come back. SeaWings ]] ]] Description: Blue or green or aquamarine scales; webs between their claws; gills on their necks; bioluminescent stripes on their tails/snouts/underbellies. Royal SeaWings have large swirls and starbursts under their wings. Abilities: Can breathe underwater; have bioluminescent stripes behind their eyes and on their bodies (which give them their own language, called Aquatic); create huge waves with one splash of their powerful tails; excellent swimmers (animus power runs in the royal family). Queen: *Queen Coral *Queen Lagoon (Darkstalker) *Queen Pearl (Darkstalker) Alliances (The Dragonet Prophecy - The Brightest Night) At first, they were with Burn but then switched to Blister. Known Animus Dragons: Alive: Turtle and Anemone (artificial) Deceased: Albatross, Orca, and Fathom Students at Jade Mountain: Anemone, Barracuda, Pike, Snail, Turtle SkyWings ]] ]] Description: Red-gold, orange, and sometimes pink scales; enormous wings. Abilities: Powerful fighters and fliers; can breathe fire (Some are born with firescales). Queen: *Queen Scarlet (The Dragonet Prophecy) *Queen Ruby (The Lost Heir-present) *Queen Carmine (Darkstalker) Alliances (The Dragonet Prophecy ''-'' The Brightest Night): Currently* allied with Burn and the MudWings in the great war Known Animus Dragons: None Students at Jade Mountain: Carnelian, Flame, Garnet, Peregrine, Thrush, Peril Note: Carnelian died due to the history cave fire, and Peril is her replacement; Flame has left school due to trying to kill Stonemover. An unnamed SkyWing came to replace him. Peril mentioned that the SkyWing is not scared of her, which she is delighted about. RainWings ]] ]] Description: Scales constantly shift colors, depending on their mood. Usually bright like birds of paradise; prehensile tails. Some scale colors include pink for happiness, pale green for fear, white for pain, red for anger, blue-purple for pride, deep purple for guilt or shame, and blue-gray for sadness. Abilities: Can camouflage their scales to blend into their surroundings; shoot a deadly black venom from their fangs, which destroys all living material and kills within minutes if it gets in the eyes or bloodstream (for which the only cure is venom from a related dragon); can imitate a bird call perfectly. Queen: *Queen Magnificent (before The Dragonet Prophecy-''The Hidden Kingdom'') *Queen Fruit Bat (before The Dragonet Prophecy-''The Hidden Kingdom'') *Queen Splendor (before The Dragonet Prophecy-''The Hidden Kingdom'') *Queen Grandeur (before The Dragonet Prophecy-''The Hidden Kingdom'') *Queen Exquisite (before The Dragonet Prophecy-''The Hidden Kingdom'') *Queen Dazzling (before The Dragonet Prophecy-''The Hidden Kingdom'') *Queen Glory (The Hidden Kingdom-present) *Queen Anaconda (Darkstalker) Known Animus Dragons: NoneThread:842238 Students at Jade Mountain: Boto, Coconut, Kinkajou, Siamang, Tamarin IceWings ]] ]] Description: Silvery scales like snow or pale blue like ice; ridged claws to grip the ice; forked blue tongues; tails narrow to a whip-thin end. Abilities: Can withstand sub-zero temperature and bright light; exhale a deadly freezing breath. Queen: *Queen Glacier (pre-''The Dragonet Prophecy''-''Talons of Power'') *Queen Snowfall (Darkness of Dragons-present) *Queen Diamond (Darkstalker) Known Animus Dragons: Queen Diamond, Prince Arctic, Darkstalker, Penguin, Frostbite Students at Jade Mountain: Alba, Changbai, Ermine, Icicle, Winter Note: Winter has left school by choice; Icicle has been put on trial for trying to kill Starflight and working with Scarlet. NightWings ]] ]] Description: Dark, midnight black scales with scattered silver scales on the underside of their wings, like a night sky full of stars; forked black tongues. Abilities: Can breathe fire; disappear into dark shadows, some hatch with the power to read minds or tell the future. If a NightWing hatches under one full moon, they get either mind-reading or future sight, two full moons indicate both, and the rare three moons show that the dragonet is going to have powerful mind-reading and the power to see all possible futures. Queen: *”a closely guarded secret” (Queen Battlewinner) (pre-''The Dragonet Prophecy''-''The Dark Secret'') *Queen Glory (The Dark Secret-present) *Queen Vigilance (Darkstalker) Note: Darkstalker took over as temporary NightWing king (Darkness of Dragons) Known Animus Dragons: Darkstalker, Stonemover Students at Jade Mountain: Bigtail, Fearless, Mightyclaws, Mindreader, Moonwatcher Note: Bigtail has died in the history cave fire, Mightyclaws has left school by choice. All credit to Tui T. Sutherland, Max Meinzold and Joy Ang for descriptions and art of the dragon tribes. *all present tense terms only in effect during the War of SandWing Succession. Gallery NightWingGuideToTheDragonsOfPyrrhia.jpg|The cover page of the scroll from The Dragonet Prophecy to The Brightest Night. GuideMudWingSandWing.jpg|The MudWing and SandWing page from The Dragonet Prophecy to The Brightest Night. GuideSkyWingSeaWing.jpg|The SkyWing and SeaWing page from The Dragonet Prophecy to The Brightest Night. GuideRainWingIceWing.jpg|The RainWing and IceWing page from The Dragonet Prophecy to The Brightest Night. QuideNightWing.jpg|The NightWing page from The Dragonet Prophecy to The Brightest Night. QuideToTheDragonsOfPyrrhia.jpg|The cover page of the scroll from Moon Rising to Darkness of Dragons. QuideJadeMountain.jpg|The Jade Mountain Academy page of the scroll from Moon Rising to Darkness of Dragons. QuideMudWingSandWingUpdated.jpg|The MudWing and SandWing page from Moon Rising to Darkness of Dragons. QuideSkyWingSeaWingUpdated.jpg|The SkyWing and SeaWing page from Moon Rising to Darkness of Dragons. QuideRainWingIceWingUpdated.jpg|The RainWing and IceWing page from Moon Rising to Darkness of Dragons. QuideNightWingsUpdated.jpg|The NightWing page from Moon Rising to Darkness of Dragons. GuideToTheDragonsOfPyrrhiaNightWingsDarkstalker.jpg|The cover page of the scroll and the NightWing page from Darkstalker (Legends). GuideMudWingsSandWingsDarkstalker.jpg|The MudWing and SandWing page from Darkstalker (Legends). GuideSkyWingsSeaWingsDarkstalker.jpg|The SkyWing and SeaWing page from Darkstalker (Legends). GuideRainWingsIceWingsDarkstalker.jpg|The RainWing and IceWing page from Darkstalker (Legends). SeaWing Tribal Base.png|SeaWing SkyWing.png|SkyWing MudWing Base.png|MudWing Sandwing Base.png|SandWing References de:Die Drachen von Pyrrhia A NightWing Guide to the Dragons of Pyrrhia Category:Pyrrhian History Category:NightWing History Category:SeaWing History Category:SkyWing History Category:MudWing History Category:IceWing History Category:SandWing History Category:RainWing History Category:Shown in DP Category:Shown in TLH Category:Shown in HK Category:Shown in DS Category:Shown in BN Category:Shown in MR Category:Shown in WT Category:Shown in EP Category:Shown in TP Category:Shown in DD Category:NightWings Category:SkyWings